One More Night
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: Cleaning her desk, Hinata finds an old photo book with some very special memories, bringing fond memories as she looks through her book of precious memories. Songfic, NaruHina


**One More Night**

**Summary: Hinata in the middle of cleaning her desk, she comes across an old photo book containing some very special memories, bringing back fond memories of her own as she looks through her book of precious memories.**

**This idea came from watching this one particular AMV I saw on Youtube, and it got my mind working.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto, AND, One More Night. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Cascada respectively. SO DON'T YOU GO SUING ME!**

Konohagakure no Sato, the hometown of the might Hokage name was a massive, yet quiet village within the fire country. In an era of peace ushered in during the time of Rokudaime Hokage, the people enjoyed the beauty of the sunny day that had graced the village. Not a single storm cloud in the sky, with a gentle breezy blowing through the quiet village. Many took the day off to enjoy the sunlight and peace.

However despite the beauty of the day, a certain individual decided to clean instead of enjoy the sunlight. This particular individual was known for living in seclusion, but many knew of her reasons. Her name was Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata, the leader of the mighty Hyuuga clan. Although she bore the name of Uzumaki, she shouldered the mantle of leadership as head of the clan. Many knew her for her beauty.

Her soft royal blue hair that cascaded down upon her back, reaching her waist, and her fringes that framed her forehead while her bangs that reached her collar bone outlined her face. Her complexion was like none other, with her soft creamy skin, accented by her pearly white, lavender eyes. Many men sought her, despite knowing that she was an unreachable as the stars themselves. She had long ago closed her heart off from all men and lived a life in near perfect seclusion.

Hinata sighed softly as she stared at her desk. It was a complete mess, and it really needed to be attended to. She didn't use this desk often, but to see it in such a clutter, snapped something inside of her as she felt the sudden urge to clean the desk. Deciding that it was better to clean it now, instead of putting it off, she began to pick up a few of the books that lay upon the desk, which had collected dust. Placing a few on the shelf next to the desk, she proceeded to put more away, until she noticed something in the pile.

Taking a closer look, she noticed it was simply a black book with gold corners. However she noticed that there was some writing on it, yet it was obscured by dust. Curiosity getting the better of her, she picked up a rag, and wiped the cover. As she finished wiping the cover, she gasped at the title, "Our Precious Memories". She smiled lightly as she gently caressed the cover, feeling the soft felt that protected the contents of the book. She felt her connection to the book, and opened it, smiling at the first picture.

**_You are all I can remember_**

**_After all that we've been through_**

**_Forever in my heart_**

She remembered the day well. The picture was taken a few weeks after Naruto and she became a couple. They had decided to go out for a picnic, and had agreed not to bring any of their equipment. All of them had dressed casually that day, and for once none of them had that nagging feeling of something always being behind their backs. To them, it was a day to simply relax, and enjoy. It was also around the time she had cut her hair back to the original style she had before Naruto had left with Jiraiya.

That day, she had decided to swear a simple robe, with a t-shirt and shorts underneath. She looked down at herself and smiled. It was the robe that Naruto had given her for their two week anniversary. It was a deep purple in colour, with white borders, and a simple sash, rather than the overly large obi that was used for a kimono. She loved it with all her heart the moment she had received it. On that day, she had decided to wear it just for him. Many had complimented her for how elegant and good she looked, but it was nothing compared to the look of awe and wonder she had found in Naruto's eyes that day. She remembered how possessive he was that day that she couldn't help but giggle.

Looking at the picture, she remembered that Sakura had taken that picture without them noticing. Then again, a lot of pictures of various couples were done by her, without them noticing her until after she took the pictures. But that's what she loved about this one. It was a natural scene, rather than the artificial premise that most poses had. Naruto was wearing a simple white t-shirt and black pants that day, and had been sitting on the picnic blanket, staring off into the distance, while she had been leaning against his back, her eyes closed, while her face was written with contentment. That was when Sakura had taken the picture. That was the first out of the few pictures that they actually kept in their book of precious memories. Hinata remembered that day well. She could still remember the faint scent of fox all over him that afternoon. That picture was taken over 20 years ago. Looking at the next photo brought another warm feeling to her heart as she remembered this particular day.

**_Now I'm through_**

**_And June feels like November_**

**_So can't believe it's true_**

**_Too long we've been apart_**

This particular picture was taken 18 years ago, on Naruto's birthday. She remembered it quite well, as it caused quite a stir amongst the Rookie 9 and Team Gai. That day, they were no longer Chuunin. That day, Hinata and Naruto had caught up with everyone, making them all Jounins. No longer were any of them behind one another, and it was also that day that started everything.

Thinking back to that day, she remembered how happy Naruto was to have finally received the rank of Jounin and the fact that she too had reached that level. She remembered how proud everyone was of her and Naruto, especially her father, who had finally acknowledged her as the rightful heir, and also given Naruto his blessings should the two of them ever got serious. To say it was an embarrassing moment was to put it mildly.

Sakura had been taking pictures that day, and had asked them to pose for her. The picture showed Naruto wearing the standard Chuunin/Jounin outfit, while Hinata had decided to wear her v-neck shirt, fishnet undershirt, along with the standard pants, with her hitai-ate around her neck. When the picture was taken, the two of them were smiling broadly, with Naruto wrapping an arm around her shoulders, while she simply had her hands folded neatly in front of herself.

They had partied and celebrated deep into the night that day, and it was a day she'd never forget. They were 18 when that had happened.

**_One more night I wanna be with you_**

**_Where I wanna hold you tight_**

**_It feels so right_**

**_Tonight_**

**_So leave it up to you_**

**_And I think the time is right_**

**_To stop the fight_**

The next picture made her heart almost stop. This was one of her most favourite pictures. She remembered it so well; she could almost see it play out in her mind.

It was during the same year that the two of them had been promoted to Jounin. Naruto and Hinata had moved out of their old homes, and moved into a completely different apartment building. She remembered that Naruto wanted to move away, because of the horrible memories of his childhood. She couldn't blame him, and supported his decision. They had a party to celebrate the move, in which a lot of their friends had been present.

Naruto had dressed the same way he did during the picnic, however she had decided to wear a simple white, thin strapped, summer dress. It was after the party that the picture was taken. Naruto was simply lying on the floor, and stared out of the window that led to his balcony, when Hinata had joined him, lying on top of him. Hinata felt tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at the picture. The way they had stared into one another's eyes, it was so full of the love they had for one another. She remembered it so well. How Sakura managed to get that picture, she never found out.

The look of bliss she saw in his eyes, and the joy he had with her just being there, it had been ingrained into her mind that day, along with other images of happiness she saw in Naruto. They had made out passionately that night, falling asleep on the floor.

**_One more night I wanna be with you_**

**_Where I wanna hold you tight_**

**_It feels so right_**

**_Tonight_**

**_So leave it up to you_**

**_And I think the time is right_**

**_To stop the fight_**

The next picture brought a blush to her graceful face. She remembered this particular picture quite well, as it was a painting done by her sister Hanabi. It a wedding gift and she loved it so much that she had it copied and resized into a photo.

The painting was of her wearing a white cocktail dress, and Naruto wearing a black shirt, and she was looming over Naruto, with both hands resting on his shoulders. She was looking down at him with her eyes half closed, while he looked back up with a look of awe etched upon his face. She had long hair in the painting that cascaded over the left side of her face. She loved the painting, and the work Hanabi had put in, however there was one aspect of the painting that had captivated her. It was the way she had done their eyes. She couldn't see how, but somehow, she had captured the love they had in their eyes. Somehow, she could see the way Naruto looked at her through the painting, and how she looked at him. It was one of the most sacred treasures she kept in her room, where it could remain unsullied by unworthy eyes and hands.

Looking at the date that Hanabi had written when she had completed the picture, brought tears to her eyes as she remembered the significance of the year. They were 25 when they had married in January; it was that year that would change everything.

**_Stop the fight…_**

**_Stop the fight…_**

That year, Naruto also had been declared the Rokudaime Hokage. He couldn't believe it. He had finally achieved his dream, and would become the newest leader of the village. However what had brought tears to his eyes on upon his induction was the sheer amount of people who had come to see his induction ceremony. He later found out, that the entire village that had shown up. She remembered how happy he was to find out everyone had acknowledged him as a person and not as the Kyuubi no Kitsune that had been sealed within him. That day, one month after his wedding marked not only the beginning of Rokudaime, but it also marked as his final achievement. Hinata started to cry as she remembered what had happened only a week later.

Naruto had received word that Sasuke, or rather Orochimaru in Sasuke's body, had been seen in the Wave country. Seeing as Jiraiya and Tsunade had recently passed away, Naruto knew that he and a select few would have to attempt intercepting the madman before he could cause any damage. He had called upon Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, and Lee to go with him on this S-Rank mission, to attempt to take out Orochimaru. All were ANBU except Kakashi, who only accepted it because he felt he had to do this mission.

Prior to leaving, he and Hinata had met up by the cenotaph. She remembered it vividly that she began to sob as she felt the memory replay itself in her mind.

"_Hinata, I'm going after Orochimaru. I…"_

"_Shh," she hushed as she silenced him with her index and middle finger. "Do not say such words Naruto. I know you can defeat him. Just come back to me, understand?"_

"_Hai."_

However he didn't come back. She remembered what had happened only a few days later.

**_Why cant true love be forever_**

**_Why did my dream explode?_**

**_The day you went away_**

**_Cause I will keep the spare together_**

**_I wish you well of hope_**

**_A girl from yesterday_**

"_Here they come!" Kiba hollered as he noticed the familiar look of ANBU dressed warriors, as they trekked back towards the village. Most of the villagers had come to receive the squad, and hopefully the dead body of Orochimaru. Hinata in her excitement had ran ahead to meet up with them._

_However as she neared, she noticed that she couldn't see the familiar mop of yellow hair in the squad. She thought that maybe he had lagged behind and so she activated her Byakugan to take a look. However what she saw shattered almost everything she held dear. Slumped over Kakashi's shoulder, was Naruto._

"_Naruto-kun," Hinata hollered as she sprinted towards them. The group noticed her, and as she neared, she could see the solemn expressions on their faces._

"_No…it can't be…" she whispered as she felt the tears well up._

"_I'm sorry Hinata," Kakashi solemnly spoke. "He died killing Orochimaru. Both died instantly."_

_Hinata had felt her world crash upon her. After all what she and Naruto had worked to build up over the last nine years, she felt it all crash. She felt broken, shattered, destroyed, and even empty. She felt a piece of her soul was forever gone. No more would she hear his flamboyant voice, no more would she see his foxy grin, no more would she see his whisker birthmarks every moment she saw him, no more would her child have a father._

"_No…no it just can't be…but what about…"_

"_He couldn't work fast enough," said Kakashi, answering her uncompleted question. "Orochimaru used Rairiki and pierced his heart. He couldn't dodge it. Not even he could have restored his heart."_

"_Naruto," Hinata sobbed as she felt upon her knees and hugged herself. She couldn't believe that the unstoppable Naruto, the near all-powerful Naruto could be killed. He had faced great foes before and had walked away unscathed. So how it was that Naruto could've died in this battle? Just because he had Sasuke's body didn't mean that he was stronger than Naruto. It just couldn't be. He couldn't have just died. He just couldn't have. And in a burst of utter sorrow, despair and sadness, she cried to the heavens above, touching every being as far as the eye could see._

_Upon hearing her cries, the village had realized, the young Hokage, had died._

**_One more night I wanna be with you_**

**_Where I wanna hold you tight_**

**_It feels so right_**

**_Tonight_**

**_So leave it up to you_**

**_And I think the time is right_**

**_To stop the fight_**

"Naruto," Hinata sobbed as she stared at the final picture. It was a picture Sakura had somehow taken on the day she and Naruto last saw each other. It was her most precious picture. Naruto wore his ANBU gear, with the exception of his mask, while Hinata, wore the jounin pants, a tank top, hidden by her flak jacket, and an ANBU fingerless glove on her right arm.

The picture was of them about to kiss, their left hands gently caressed each other's face, while his right was wrapped around her waist, as hers held on to his left arm. The feeling of love watch forever imprinted upon the photo. However it felt hollow to look at it. No longer was Naruto in her world. She felt so empty without him. She had missed him so much that she had to move out of the apartment and put all of his belongings into storage just to save herself from needless suffering.

_**One more night I wanna be with you**_

_**Where I wanna hold you tight**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**Tonight**_

_**So leave it up to you**_

_**And I think the time is right**_

_**To stop the fight**_

"Okaa-san," a quite voice called out. Hinata looked up towards the door, to see a boy, with spiky blond hair, faint whisker marks, and pearl white eyes walk in.

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she responded, "Yes, Naruto-chan?"

"Are you alright? I heard you crying?"

She sniffed a few times as she replied, "I was just thinking about your father." She continued to stare at her most precious picture. After she the funeral, she had retired as a shinobi, for the sake of her unborn child.

"What was otou-san like?" he questioned as he sat himself down next to Hinata.

"The greatest man every to be born from Konoha," she replied as she stared at the Hokage monument, to where he stared back. "A man I know you would've loved." 'A man I would love to have said goodbye too at least.'

**End**


End file.
